


Is It really So Bad To Love A Monster

by BendMakeFic



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentions of Violence, unsure what to tag this with uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendMakeFic/pseuds/BendMakeFic
Summary: The world hasn't been the same for Tobi for a while.
Relationships: Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Is It really So Bad To Love A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> hi yea i felt like shit and wrote this for myself
> 
> yall can read if you want

Tobi sighed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes. The day hadn’t been kind to him, for various reasons, and he wasn’t feeling good about any of it. He was alone, for the time being, with his boyfriend not being home.

It was still.. Different saying that. Something like  _ that  _ being loving- Wait. Not really. Everything has a chance to be caring after all. Granted he definitely wasn’t at first. The few years back when they started seeping through and made everyone panic, woo. It was something.

He rubbed a scar on his arm he had from one and a slight smile was brought to his face. Strange, how things could turn like that. Time to explain some things.

A few years back, these… Portals appeared everywhere. And all sorts of monsters crawled, flew and slunk through. Everyone panicked and it became an all too common occurrence. What happened after that? Well. Some turned out to be better than the rest, while others remained just as violent as normal.

He was one of them. Large, hulking, and mostly human… Until you saw his face, or, lack of it. They call him all sorts of things, The Executioner, Pyramid Head, some even jokingly call him the Boogeyman. Though Tobi just calls him Pyra.

Tobi wasn’t a fighter, never had been. So when a monster attacked him out of nowhere, he thought he was done for. It had already got his arm pretty bad so he couldn’t even fight back if he tried. And then, he found him. He jabbed a spear through it’s skull then flung it off of it.

And to this day Tobi still isn’t sure if  _ that’s _ what caused him to faint or the blood loss. But when he woke up, his big brother Matt was shaking him and yelling at him to never go out alone again. Of course, that never stopped him.

Not too long after that, he went out again. He hated being cramped in a house all the time. They lived on the edge of town, near a semi large expanse of woods which was all too well known for having portals.

And he found him again. Pyra. Apparently a now dead hunter had a cabin out there that he stole for his own. And that’s where Tobi found him, and for a while he was shell shocked. Just standing there and staring. At least until the monster made a grumbling like growl and walked towards him, large blade behind him.

Now, you’ll be glad Tobi was smart enough to run away at this point. However… He was not smart enough to notice he was in front of a tree and ran face first into it. Luckily this didn’t knock him out, but it did stun him long enough that he forgot what he was doing until he saw a stained red hand reach for him and then everything went black.

When he woke back up, everything  _ recked _ of blood and gore. He leaned over the torn bed he was on and vomited on the floor. And then he realized he wasn’t home and the panic soon set in. Was he going to die? He had to escape from, wherever this is.

He shakily got up, wobbling before falling back onto the bed as his legs gave out. “Shit shit shit…” It wasn’t long before he noticed something, a very familiar and massive sword. He was in the belly of the beast, the cabin that Pyra claimed as his own.

And it was further proven when he came through the doorway, fresh blood on him and his spear. Tobi knew, immediately, he was  _ looking _ at him. He stood there a bit, before moving his head as if looking about the room. Then leaning the spear against a wall and begining moving things.

For once, Tobi knew exactly what was happening. He was moving things to cover most of the exits, except the front doorway which looked like it had been lacking a door for a while. He was being locked in and there was no way he could run fast enough out. Well, blocked in more than anything.

He was there for days, too scared to leave when Pyra wasn’t there. What if he came back? He honestly wasn’t sure where he kept going either, other than he would always come back with… Various things. Sometimes it was human parts other times it was either animals or monsters. And he’d always get double of it, leaving one behind and refusing to touch it.

It took… Some time before his stomach growling and noticing that Pyra ate half of what he got what he was trying to do. He wasn’t entirely blocking him in, he was keeping other things out and trying to feed him while he was here. Which was kinda sweet, honestly.

After a bit of… Strange communication, Tobi learned Pyra was indeed keeping him there because he didn’t want him dead. He saw him as pure unlike most things, and he wanted that kept safe. And after more ‘talking’, Pyra helped him clean the place up to make it less… Disturbing and more livable.

Tobi had been there for… Sweet Mother, almost a year now. He doesn’t leave much, typically just to sit on the porch if he does. Matt didn’t take too long to find him either and there was… Quite an ordeal that Matt eventually agreed to back down from. He’s allowed to visit from time to time but typically doesn’t so he doesn’t get in a fight with Pyra.

Pyra, on the other hand, had learned more about ‘caring for his human’ and had began getting different things for Tobi. And recently is when Tobi got the nerve to say something, he may or may not have been pining for him for quite some time. And now we’re back towards the beginning.

Tobi feeling terrible, and missing his darling boyfriend. Which wasn’t anything new, especially since the reason he rarely left the home was due to people judging him for being with a monster, and they don’t even know how close they are.

It made him wonder, was this good? How could he be pure if he was doing something horrible? Was it really that bad to love a monster? Luckily, he didn’t have to dwell in his thoughts long as Pyra stepped back in, dropping his sack he took with him and going to his sad boyfriend. 

Pyra always had a sense for feelings, at least in the form of he can tell what he’s feeling even if he’s trying to hide it. Understanding why or what it means was a different story. So when he got back and went over, he carefully nudged him, tilting his head slightly.

No words were said, just a quick movement of Tobi grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. Pyra let him, not really sure what to do other than let it happen.


End file.
